James Robert Gallagher
Personality James is very confident and not insecure. He is not shy at all, and loves to make strangers into friends. Because he loves to make friends, he trusts people easily, which gets him hurt sometimes. He loves to laugh and makes jokes, which brightens anywhere he goes. At most times, James is very hyper, full of lots of energy, and carefree. When he is hurt, he hides it with happiness, hoping it will eventually go away. He is very intelligent, even though he may not show it. He is very loyal and is reassuring when his friends or family is upset. He absolutely hates drama. He does not take what he has for granted. He gets drunk on occasions, and this is when he swears a lot and is usually not fun to be around. He is left handed and claustrophobic. His favorite animal is the giraffe. He loves the colors green and blue. He loves to eat, and has to many favorite foods. He loves pop, 50's music, and rock and roll, but his favorite song is Viva La Vida. He loves to play guitar. He is a Virgo. History Morgan Gallagher was one of many sheep farmers in Ireland. She took pride in her job, and she would not trade it for nothing. She liked the lonely life out in the country. She loved her sheep dog, and took good care of him and her sheep. She did not go into town very much, and did not socialize. Then came the day that a strangers car broke down in front of her farm. She went out there with tools to help get it working once more, but when she saw the man who called himself William, she instantly changed her way of life for him. After they got his car running again, William asked Morgan out to a date to dinner in town. Morgan happily agreed. That night, they hit it off. Almsot everyday, Morgan would tend to her sheep then go into town to hang out with William. After a couple months of dating, Morgan found out she was pregnant. Once she told William, he seemed delighted that she was having his child, but after that day, she never heard from him again. After nine months, on Born September 13, of hard work of keeping her farm together, and lots of stress, she finally gave birth to her beautiful son, James Robert Gallagher. As soon as she saw him for the first time, she instantly knew that he was her life. After she was released from the hospital, her whole life was devoted to her son. When she got home that evening she spent it all with him. Every day after that, the two were inseparable. James grew up having his mom as his best friend. She took him out to the sheep barn everyday to teach him how to tend to the sheep so he was ready for it. She taught him how to feed them, pet them, love them, and help with other little things around the farm as well. Then the time came for James to go to school. Morgan was very upset that her little boy was growing up so fast. She made the last minute decision to pull him out of school and home school him. James loved the idea of his mother teaching him all the things he needed to learn. She taught him to read and write. She taught him his abc's and 123's, and after 7 years of home schooling and when he was in 7th grade, James decided he did not like it anymore. James told his mother that he wanted to go to regular school. Morgan did not agree with this. She told him that he was hers, and he did not need to belong to some school. The conversation turned into a very heated argument that ended in Morgan storming up to house and locking herself in her room. James had decided to stay down by the sheep and keep them company. While he was feeding them he heard a ruckus from the forest next to their farm. James went over to investigate, when a snake woman came out of the trees and lunged at him. James fell to the ground and scrambled away before she could grab him. He got up and ran as fast as he could from the creature, screaming for his mother. The creature eventually caught up to him and sliced at his leg, cutting down his thigh. James fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He looked up and he saw the woman over him. She started to talk to him, but James was could not understand her, but then an arrow pierced her head. She started to turn to gold dust. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his mother's face above his. When he woke up he was in a hospital bed with a bandage around his leg. He looked around the room and saw his mother. He had no memory about what had happened before he passed out, so he asked his mother. His mother's reply was "You were climbing a tree, when you fell from one of the branches, and badly cut your leg on the way down. So I had to call the ambulance and they brought you here." He did not see anything wrong with the story so he believed her and after 3 days he was released. Two weeks later, James finally convinced his mom to let him start going to public school in 9th grade. So after his 8th grade year, he started going to high school. At first he was known as the outcast home school boy, but soon he earned his spot. He joined the schools choir, and their band. He soon was known as a music phenomenon at the school. He made very good grades, and he became more popular than he ever thought he would. He started to date many girls, and many more were waiting in line. He was living a fine life. The thing was though, his mom was not. She barely got to see him, because he was always with his choir, band, or other friends. She had to take care of the farm by herself now. She missed her little boy very much. During James' Junior year, his choir friends convinced him to go to a record label company. He went to his first one in the very beginning of his Junior year. They sadly turned him down. He wanted to give up then, but his friends told him he had to keep trying, and after 2 other turn downs, the fourth signed him! He was so thrilled, because music was now going to be his life. When he told his mom the good news, she acted like she was happy, but she now knew if he made it all the way to fame, she would barely see him, but he let him go for it. After six months of painful work, him and his writers and producers had made an album entitled "The Shepherd's Son" that had 11 hits on it. 5 of the hits, James had written in his Freshman and Sophomore years. The Album was selling slow at first, but after 2 months, his songs were top hits in all of Ireland. James was going to be a star! The thing he did not know was that his career was going to change from solo to a group. Once his songs reached the top, James was approached by a manager by the name of Tobias Jenks. Tobias asked James to join his band, New Yesterday. James answered with a maybe, but he would have to meet them first. Tobias agreed and went to take him to meet the band. The band consisted of three boys and one girl; Bobby Clark, Dick Noel, Kristen Hayn, Nathan Kess. Bobby and Dick were a gay couple that were discovered together, and Nathan and Kristen were discovered as solo artists just like James. When James meet Kristin, he instantly began to develop feelings for her, so he agreed to join the band. The band recorded their first album together, which was just entitled "New Yesterday", with 8 songs on it. It too went national, and eventually they were all over Europe on a tour, and then their dreams went Worldwide! They could not believe their success. So they eventually went on a tour all over the world. During this tour James' feelings for Kristen got so much stronger. He was afraid to tell her, because he did not want to lose her, so he kept it bottled up, and did not say a word to any of the band. Finally, after 5 months of touring, came the time when the performed in New York City. After their amazing and incredible performance, they went back to their hotel, where their manager was waiting for them. He told them that he was going out to get some drinks for them all, so he left. As they were hanging out in their suite, Dick came out off his room asking if any of them had seen his phone, when his head came off and started rolling on the ground, and his body followed. Standing behind him was a figure with all black on and a hood on, with a sword in her hand. Bobby jumped up and screamed Dick's name, and he was frozen in fear. Kristen, James, and Nathan all backed away, but Bobby just stood there. The figure stepped closer to Bobby, but he just stood there, and finally a sword came out of his back and exited. Bobby fell to the floor dead. Kristen started screaming for the person to leave but they kept getting closer. They had no options. The only way out was behind the figure. So, they did what they only could do, they picked up a vase and threw it at it. The figure was stunned for just enough time for them to escape the room, but it was right behind them. They scrambled to an elevator where it started to close but the figure shoved its sword into the crack, going through Nathan's head. Kristen let out another terrible scream as the elevator started to descend. Once they made it to the lobby they started to scream for help, but no one helped. They just looked at them like they were crazy. James then heard Kristen's last scream. He turned around to see Kristen with a sword through her stomach, and a completely new outfit on, a dress, and with a glowing aura. He started to cry out for her, but it was too late. As he ran to her, a arrow pierced the figure, throwing its hood of revealing it was a woman, with flaming hair. He looked backwards, seeing Tobias. He grabbed him and told him he had no time to explain at the hotel. He rushed him to the car, and drove off. On the way to where ever they were heading, Tobias explained that James was a demigod, a son of the Greek gods, and so were the other band members. Tobias was suppose to protect them all, but he had failed at that. He was sadly only bringing one member back. James finally asked why Kristen had changed into a dress before her death. Tobias explained that she was claimed before she died, by Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. James began to cry because he lost his only love of his life. Finally after an hour long drive they pulled up to a hill with a pine tree on it. They walked up the hill, and entered the place called Camp Half-Blood. Once he was inside, he was able to call his mother and tell her what had happened, but it seems like his mother had news for him. She was also a demigod, a daughter of Ares. The day that James had fallen out of the tree and cut his leg, had actually been a monster attack. Ever since then, Morgan had been guarding the property from monsters, and killing them before they got anywhere near him. She also told him that he had no idea that his father was a god. She did not want this life for him, but he was going to have to live with it. After two weeks of long anticipation, grief, and sorrow, James was finally claimed by Aristaeus, the god of honey, bees, hunting, shepherds, and some other things. He was moved into the newly built cabin, and since no other kids lived in the cabin, he was made Head Counselor. Gallery Tumblr mddpzcFovx1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr md1tqmVsEE1qm7345o1 500.jpg Tumblr md0py5aSr81qj1a61o2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr md0ornxdcT1qj1a61o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mcyyjinexL1qhodd8o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mcx6zgyKdg1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbaru6kq991rwo9a0o1 500.png Tumblr m9652eOO4n1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m965ybL4VL1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m962p3S55N1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m98kv3HNjN1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m97y37fJEJ1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m97snsCAlR1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m96uyxqVc41r5h3i0o1 400.jpg Tumblr m96uubFNZI1qhodd8o1 500.jpg Tumblr m39hw3qgjI1qmgb27o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6osx7BMIP1qczxwzo1 500.jpg Tumblr m6ossyopbf1qczxwzo1 500.jpg 040.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Aristaeus can shoot stingers from their hands, they are no bigger than the size of their hands, and the longer they shoot them, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aristaeus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of honey which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of honey. Deffensive #Children of Aristaeus can conjure up a shield, roughly 2 or 3 times the size of the user, of hard honey to block attacks. The shield can only be held for a short time. #Children of Aristaeus can emit a horrid cheese smell that can distract their opponent. Passive #Children of Aristaeus make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills. #Children of Aristaeus can see excellent during the night, nearly as well as they can see during the day. #Children of Aristaeus have an telepathic link with bees and sheep. #Children of Ariateus are stroger during mid-May to mid-September, because the Etesian winds blow during these months. #Children of Aristaeus possess great strength, agility and dexterity. #Children of Aristaeus can track where monsters have been, but not exactly where they are at the present time. Suppelmentary #Children of Aristaeus are able to control and summon bees or sheep. #Children of Aristaeus can make and manipulate honey. #Children of Aristaeus can heal only minor wounds with honey. #Children of Aristaeus can conjure a breed of sheep, that can attack their opponent, giving them some extra battle time. #Children of Aristaeus can create and control olive vines. 3 Months After Character Is Made #If Children of Aristaeus find a track of an animal, monster, or human they can touch the track and get a glimpse in their head about where the animal, monster, or human was going or their appearance. 6 Months After Character Is Made #Children of Aristaeus can transform themselves into a bee. This ability can only be held for a short time, and the longer it is held, the more energy is drained. In this form they can fly faster, and are much harder to find. They can also fly when they are in humanoid form, but much slower. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aristaeus can morph their body into a "blob" like form of honey, which can be used to attack another, and weaken or slow the opponent them. This can only be used once in every battle, and it drains much energy. After they change back to their human form, they can not move for a while. Traits #Children of Aristaeus tend to be excellent leaders. #Children of Aristaeus tend to love sweet things and flowers #Children of Aristaeus tend to hate the cold. #Children of Aristaeus tend to love sheep. #Children of Aristaeus tend to be peaceful. #Children of Aristaeus tend to engoy making cheese, growing olives, and bee keeping. Relationships Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Planning Category:Contest Entry Category:Contest Entry-Won Category:Major Category:Bisexual Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Characters